Drummer Boy
Michael "Drummer Boy" Vogali is a fictional character from the Wild Cards series of books. He is a joker-ace with six arms and the ability to manipulate sound for a variety of effects. History Drummer Boy is the drummer for the Wild Card themed band Joker Plague. In 2007 he appeared as a contestant on the tv show American Hero. While on the show he became infatuated with fellow contestant Curveball. When she traveled to Egypt to stop the massacre of jokers there, Drummer Boy followed her and played a crucial role in the fighting. During the advance of the army of the Caliphate, who were led by the power-draining ace, the Righteous Djinn, the aces and their joker allies were almost defeated. The Djinn, despite being injured by Simoon, Lohengrin, and Sekhmet, absorbed and killed Simoon. He was about to absorb Sekhmet's power as well when Boy directed a massive sonic assault at his head. The Djinn couldn't withstand the assault and his skull was pulverized. Later, Drummer Boy became a founding member of the Committee. He and a team of several other powerful aces went to the [[Caliphate] in order to reopen oil factories which had been closed in an embargo against the West by Prince Siraj of Jordan. During this mission, he, his partner Rustbelt, and a team of United Nations soldiers were attacked. Drummer Boy killed the attackers with his sonic scream. However, the ambushers turned out to be young children who wished to fight against the Western aces. Due to guilt over accidentally killing children for oil, he quit the Committee and returned to his band. Years after leaving the Committee and rejoining his band, Michael was severely injured in a terrorist bombing of a Joker Plague concert, permanently losing his lower left arm in the blast. The bombing also killed three of the other four members of Joker Plague. Michael proceeded to hunt down the bomber, with a little assistance from Rustbelt, Francis Black and Ink. Discovering that the bomber was a self-loathing Joker, Michael opted not to kill the man and instead turned him over to the authorities. Wild Card Traits Drummer Boy is a joker-ace. He has three sets of arms, which enhance his strength, and a set of drum like membranes in his torso. By beating these membranes in the correct way he can create sound waves which can disorient or injure an opponent and even shatter objects. He’s able, though his drumming, to set up simple harmonic vibrations in any object. Michael is strong enough to dent steel, but not much more than that. Appearance Drummer Boy is an extremely tall joker, standing at 7'6". He has five arms, the sixth having been lost in a terrorist bombing, and a sextet of circular tympanic areas of skin on his torso, and a thick neck with open mouths at the side. Michael possesses a lean Olympic swimmer's build. Personality D.B. initially comes across as a spoiled and arrogant rock star. However, over the course of his tenure on American Hero and during the fighting in Egypt he begins to show a softer side, showing affection and friendship towards his teammates and heroism in the face of danger. DB has a soft side for kids which greatly influenced his decision to leave the Committee. Trivia *Drummer Boy has been sterilized so he wouldn't pass on the virus. *Founding member of the Committee. *First person to leave the Committee. Selected Reading *Wild Cards Volume XVIII: Inside Straight 2008 *Wild Cards Volume IXX: Busted Flush 2009 *Wild Cards Volume XX: Suicide Kings 2010 *Wild Cards Volume XXII: Lowball *The Atonement Tango: Short Story available on the TOR website. References *Character Bio - http://www.wildcardsbooks.com/img_character/drummerboy-pop.html Category:Protagonists Category:Committee members